


【独伊】失眠

by Calvin_Jiangshu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sleep
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvin_Jiangshu/pseuds/Calvin_Jiangshu
Summary: 最初，路德维希只将费里西安诺视作隔壁部门丢三落四的普通同事。直到两个人第一次搭伴出差。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【独伊】失眠

**Author's Note:**

> 为朋友所作的生日贺文，祝他20岁生日快乐🍰 🍰

最初，路德维希只将费里西安诺视作隔壁部门丢三落四的普通同事。  
直到两个人第一次搭伴出差。  
路德维希一直有失眠的问题，现在时差更让他辗转反侧，偏巧窗外开始下起雷阵雨。闪电透过窗帘缝隙刺进来，一声惊雷猛然炸开，耳朵被雷声震得发疼，连肋骨都为之颤动。  
费里西安诺就是在这个时候敲响了他单人间的门。  
“对不起我实在受不了打雷……很抱歉在晚上打扰您休息，我知道我的请求很奇怪。只是，想问你能借个玩偶，或者多余的枕头，对，枕头，借一个可以吗？晚上还打扰你真的很抱歉……”  
其实真正触动路德维希的，不是费里西安诺借枕头的理由多么充分，而是他语无伦次的道歉。  
拼命道歉也要做的事，背后一定有重要的理由。  
“进房间说话。”  
费里西安诺就坐在床沿，将大衣裹得更紧一些：“说来也是奇怪，我小的时候不怕下雨，长辈都觉得我是个胆大的孩子，而今越长大越害怕下雨。它总让我想到门被突然打开的动静，我心里慌得不行。”  
这话听上去古怪，但在别人瑟瑟发抖的时候终究不宜点破。路德维希从床上拿来一个枕头递给他。费里西安诺接过抱在怀里，苦笑着说了声谢谢。  
“我可以再待一会儿吗？一个人有点害怕。”  
“嗯……可以。我记得你的房间挺远的，不介意挤一挤的话可以在这里休息。”  
狂风骤雨，来得快去得也快。将城市洗涤一番，窗外逐渐安静下来。两个人挤在一张床上，费里西安诺侧躺着，呼吸趋于平稳。而路德维希的情况就糟糕得多了。时差加雷雨让他错过了最佳入眠时间，此时此刻困得头疼却睡不着。  
失眠的人最怕夜深，所以不断拿起表检查时间，想确认困顿的短暂性，然而屡屡试探只有失望。时钟走到某一刻突然激动起来，挑唆着纤细的神经作茧自缚，纵横交错无章无绪，乱七八糟缠成一团死结。  
在感官失真的间隙，时间的密度的波动突然处于可观测的状态。好像在浓得化不开的黑夜里，时空都在弃你远去。沙漏里盈满拼命逃跑的沙子，悠扬的催眠曲抛弃职责，音符狂奔着冲向结尾。急促的分秒滴答声绑架了身心，血液在体内左奔右突想找寻出路，却统统回溯至头顶，太阳穴突突跳得发疼。  
真是没法睡了！  
路德维希索性掀开被子坐在床边，一动不动地瞪着酒店地毯的花纹。  
费里西安诺揉揉眼睛：“你怎么醒了？”  
“是根！本！没！睡！该死的时差简直要人命！再醒着就要通宵了，明天根本无法工作！”  
“先别激动，放松一下。”费里西安诺从身后扳过路德维希的肩膀，“睡眠呢，是那种越想得到就越得不到的东西。因为它需要一心一意的投入，任何杂念都……”  
“我现在除了想睡觉什么都不想！”路德维希相当烦躁。  
“是的我知道，我能看出你非常渴望睡眠。但‘什么都不想’也是包括‘想睡觉’这个念头哦。当你向自己重复‘我想睡觉’的时候，大脑其实是在做两件事情——一件是准备睡觉，一件是重复‘我想睡觉’——你能明白我的意思吗？”  
路德维希直勾勾看着费里西安诺。  
“举个例子，如果我告诉你：‘不要想pasta。’请问这个时候你在想什么？”  
明白了。  
他按照费里西安诺的指示平躺在床上，再次闭上眼睛。  
“好的，现在想象你自己平躺在海面上，现在风平浪静，只有水波悄悄晃动，偶尔漫过你平放的手臂和小腿。然后呢，你慢慢向下沉，先是你的大腿，紧接着是胸腔，最后你的五官也沉入水底。  
“现在你能看到水面的世界，它被一道道亮纹割裂开。放松，只是一点点涟漪，亮色是那小小的波峰，它们将一整块深蓝色的水面揉碎，就像一张揉皱的纸张。  
“然后，就是不断向下沉，从海面深潜到海底，直到……”  
路德维希看见了，揉碎的水面在离他远去，半透明的海水护住他的双眼，将他与刺眼的光隔开。他陷入黑暗，却毫无恐惧。费里西安诺的声音与他同在，直到他的背贴住海底，像床铺一样柔软的海底。  
他伴随着闹钟声醒来。费里西安诺抱着枕头还在熟睡。  
第二天晚上风平浪静，虽然费里西安诺以失眠为借口滞留在路德维希的房间里，但后者并不反感，毕竟他多少还因时差而入眠困难，有人能帮助他入睡是再好不过的。  
细想总觉得奇怪，费里西安诺擅长哄人入睡，为什么自己会频频陷入失眠？路德维希思考过，但很快又释然：生活在危险地带的人，往往比安逸中的人懂得更多求生技能。  
就这样，两个人的互相陪睡正式拉开帷幕。  
大部分时间，两个人相处的很愉快，鲜少有尴尬的时候。唯一麻烦的地方在于，最后一天他们的客户送他们进酒店，发现他们两位向同一间客房走去。  
路德维希现在都忘不了对方的“笑容”。  
同样的表情还出现在同事们的脸上——因为他和费里西安诺的关系突然变得非常紧密。  
本田就曾经问过他：“你和费里西安诺桑，为什么关系突然这么好？”  
路德维希不知道怎么回答，所以反问：“这很奇怪吗？”  
“那倒不是，”本田说，“只是觉得转变很大很突然而已。”  
路德维希不置可否。  
同事还算好打发的，比较难弄的则是基尔伯特。  
事情要从出差结束三个月后说起。那时路德维希的房子租约到期，他不得已要搬走。费里西安诺听说后，主动提出两个人可以合租。  
“反正我们一直都睡在一起嘛。路德你了解我，我也了解你。两个朋友住在一起，就不用总是跑来跑去啦。”  
路德维希认同他的看法。  
现在的问题是，基尔伯听说他搬家了，要特地过来一趟，美其名曰“帮忙收拾东西”。他该怎么解释他和费里西安诺的关系？  
最后他选择这么说：“我找了费里西安诺当我的室友。我们两个人在离公司近的地方合租了房子。分摊的房租比单人贵不了多少，而且上下班通勤很方便。”  
基尔伯特对这个解释很满意：“kesesesese不愧是勤俭持家的阿西。”  
那天是周六，费里西安诺哪里都没去，家里东西早就收拾完毕，三个人索性窝在屋子里看了一下午电影。从早上的悬疑剧到晚间的喜剧。路德维希对喜剧不感冒，但剩下两位笑得前仰后合。  
他们看得太入迷，以至于忘了时间。基尔伯特见出租屋是两居室，就提出想要留宿一晚。两位住户一口答应，却同时忘了商量房间安排。  
结果就是，电影结束了，三个人不约而同地往同一间卧室挤。  
手刚一碰到门把手，费里西安诺突然意识到了问题，他转头想溜走，却被基尔伯特一把抓住。他一面拍着路德维希的肩膀大笑，自觉去了另一间卧室。  
门口单留路德维希和费里西安诺。  
进到房间里，费里西安诺直截了当说：“天呐！实在是非常抱歉，我完全忘了应该考虑房间分配的问题。”  
“这不是你的问题。”路德维希回答，“我作为兄弟没有考虑到留宿问题，是我的失职。”  
“可……”  
“别想那么多。今天早点睡，明天我去探探他的口风。”  
但这一夜谁都没睡好。  
第二天费里西安诺窝在被子里，贝什米特两兄弟倒是起个大早。路德维希还在思考怎么向基尔伯特套话，他的哥哥就说：“阿西尼以后也别太委屈小费里了，有情况就大大方方说出来，本大爷不是老古董。”  
这当头一棒把路德维希打晕了：“什么？”  
“现代社会开放得很，你们干、好、事也不用藏着掖着的。”  
“我们不是情侣关系。”  
“蛤？”  
“我们只是，眠伴。就是入睡困难，所以需要互相陪着帮助彼此睡着而已。”  
“呵，那本大爷陪着全世界在该醒着的时候清醒，本大爷还是全世界的醒伴呢。”  
“跑题了。你只需要记住我和费里西安诺不是情侣关系，这就够了。”  
“但人家明显不这么想。”  
路德维希不解其意。  
“注意到了吗，昨天我们每次看喜剧笑出来的时候，你们俩都会对视一次，每次都这样。早知道本大爷就带一副墨镜过来了。”  
路德维希沉默。  
“行啦，阿西你们俩就开开心心过日子吧。”  
基尔伯特走了，但疑问仍然留在路德维希心里。  
秋天的雨夜永远这样冰冷潮湿。  
冷，所以两个人在互相取暖。  
“你还……好吗？”路德维希摸着费里西安诺的头，后者在发抖。  
“没什么……只是，怕打雷而已。”  
“秋天的雨一般不打雷，别担心。”  
路德维希以为他只是怕打雷而已，但话一出口却发现费里西安诺在微微颤抖。  
也许，他怕的不是雷电呢？  
“费里西安诺，我有一个猜测——只是猜测而已，说错了别生气——你也许不是怕打雷，你是怕下雨，对么？”  
沉默。床头柜上的钟在滴答作响，几乎能听见回声。  
很久，他听见费里西安诺说： “你相信世界上有灵魂吗？我相信有，因为我真的见过。  
“我记得那年我上高中，学校强制要求住校。有一天晚上下了雷阵雨。我睡得迷迷糊糊。突然一道闪电亮起，宿舍门口有一个模糊的黑影，像是一个人的影子。我翻了个身想继续睡，却感觉有一个人坐到我的床上。我就喊：‘谁啊！别打扰我睡觉！’这一声还把室友吵醒了，他们都骂我睡糊涂了。  
“第二天起床，妈妈打电话告诉我，爷爷去世了。那天晚上雨太大，老家的房子在雨里倒了，爷爷没有被救出来。他就这么走了。  
“葬礼上有一位先生姓王，他告诉我人走了以后还会有执念。爷爷生前很疼我，所以……所以那天晚上，他想在去见耶稣前再看看我。”  
说到这里，费里西安诺轻轻抽泣。他抹掉眼泪又开始为自己的哭泣道歉。  
路德维希起先用手为他擦眼泪。第一次近距离看费里西安诺哭，他心里堵得慌，总觉得双手已经不适合再抹掉眼泪，他一面哄费里西安诺不哭，一面亲亲他的额头以示安慰。亲吻从额头滑落到眼角，再沿着脸颊向下。直到费里西安诺捧住他的脸，吻住他的唇。  
一声惊雷在脑中炸开。  
“来吧，什么都不要想。沉进来，带我去吧……”

再醒来的时候，天已经大亮。窗外万里无云，又是一个晴天。窗帘被风吹得鼓起，又缓缓落下，好像这个世界在呼吸。  
两个人躺在床上，既没装睡也不说话。真是奇怪，黑暗中一切都发生得彻彻底底，醒来后却又觉得害羞。  
“起床吧。”


End file.
